The invention relates to a household appliance, in particular a household dishwasher, at least having a transmission interface, which can be connected for signal transmission purposes to an external display means.
When consumer organizations rate household appliances, the energy consumption of the household appliance, in particular also its annual energy balance sheet, plays a significant role. Household appliances have an operating display with at least visual display means, for example LEDs, which can be used during the operation of the household appliance to display operating parameters, etc. and after completion of a treatment cycle according to a program to indicate that the treatment cycle has been completed. However after the end of the program the household appliance remains connected to the power supply network until the customer actively intervenes and deactivates the household appliance by actuating the main switch.